


The story of Akat Kaguya

by Florgnar



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Akat Kaguya, Chuunin Exams, F/M, He deserves EVERYTHING, Hyuuga Neji Dies, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Pre-Shippuden, im no good with tags, neji is a sunshine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florgnar/pseuds/Florgnar
Summary: A young girl arrives in an unknown village after escaping from her wicked master, without imagining that she would meet a boy who can hold her world in those lilac eyes of his.Neji, a faithful believer of destiny.Akat, was determined to change hers.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Original Character(s), Hyuuga Neji/Original Female Character(s), Hyuuga Neji/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> The story is mostly cannon but not so cannon.  
> English is not my native language so I may commit some mistakes. If something sounds weird or is bad written.. I appreciate if you told me so I can correct my mistakes. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy.  
> All characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto except my oc.

I keept runing. A long ago panic had invaded me completly, and I couldn't think straight. The pain in my left arm was unbearable, my sight was clouded and my body was numb because of the poison, I wasn't sure if I was being followed still but I didn't want to find out neither.  
I took a look of my surendings and saw a thick forest, and above it a full moon night. And suddenly I felt something, not one but two or three presences. I ran fast but my body betrayed me, I fell to the ground and I couln't move, everything went black. But before that, I felt two arms lifthing me up. 

Shit. Did I get caught?

...

I woke up in a white room while I was laying on a bed. I sat down and a flash of pain went through my head. I groaned. My left arm, where I was bited was bandaged. Judgning by the looks of the place I was in, it was a hospital.

A woman entered the room. She looked surprised.

"I see you are awake." she said. "How are you feeling?".

"I feel dizzy and tired. But I'm okay."

"Here, take this." She handed me some pills while she smiled. "It will help you with the pain, I will report your state now." she said and left the room, closing the door.

I took the pills, I lay down again and I tried to understand the situation. I woke up in a unknown hospital, but the last thing I remember are two unknown arms that carried me before I passed out, and my fear of being caught.

What did that nurse mean by "report my state"?

After a while, what I felt like one hour or so, two man appear in my room, both of them had their faces covered with some animal masks.

"You must come with us" said one of them.

...

I left the hospital with both men and they led me through what appeared to be a village I had never been to. We arrive at a high building and enter. We climbed the stairs until we reached a long wood door, and one of them knocked three times.

"Come in." said a voice from the inside.

They opened the door and we enter to an office, surrounded by shelves full of books and scrolls. Directly in front of me was a desk, and behind of it sat a rather older man, wearing a white and red tunic, and a hat with the same combination.

"It's good to see you're awake. " He pointed to the chair in front of him. "Take a sit."

I obey and sat in from of that man, I still felt a bit dizzy.

"My name is Sarutobi, Hiruzen. I'm the Hokage of this village." he introduced himself kindly. "Tell me, what is your name? How old are you?"

"My name is Akat Kaguya, lord Hokage. I'm 12 years old."

"The Kaguya Clan?"

I tensed, so that man knew my clan. I nodded, waiting for his reaction.

"I see. What is the last thing you remember from last night?" He asked. I was surprised by the calm in his response, anyone would have reacted very differently when hearing the name of my clan.

"The last thing I remember was running away through the woods just before I collapsed to the ground."

"Why were running away?" I tensed again.

"I was running away from a man called Orochimaru, sr." This time the expression in the man's face changed, but soon it turned again to the serene expression he held before. He nodded.

"Orochimaru?" Said one of the men who brought me here. I didn't know they were still here. The Hokage send a look to him and the man kept silence.

"Can you tell me about your story with Orochimaru?" Said the old man.

I took a deep breath and said:

"When I was 4 years old, my clan, the Kaguya clan, was slaughtered when attacking Kirigakure. The only survivers were my brother and I, we were alone. A while after Orochimaru found us and took us under his wing. He put a curse mark in both my brother and I. "

The Hokage looked straight to my eyes, I couldn't read his expression. "Why did you left?"

"Because I couldn't take it anymore. Orochimaru is a monster, lord Hokage. I couldn't stand all of the atrocities he made, all the things he did with humans, all of his wicked experiments. He noticed my change of actitude, and I was afraid of being killed by him.. So I made up a plan of running away and when I first got the chance, I did. I tried to convince my older brother, but it was impossible." I finished my last sentence with tears in my eyes.

The Hokage stepped slowly out of his seat and started walking around the office with his hands behind his back.

"That wound on your arm, did he do it?" He asked suddenly.

"One of his snakes when I tried to escape."

"One last question Akat so you can go to rest. Being a member of the Kaguya clan, do you possess the Shikotsumayu?"

I nodded in response.

"Shikotsumayu?" one of the men asked again.

"The Kekkei Genkai of the Kaguya clan." the Hokage replied.

The old man went back to his desk, opened a drawer, and took out a set of keys and cash. He gave them to me.

"That's all, Akat." he said with a smile. "They will take you to your apartment. The money is for food and whatever you need. You can come see me whenever you want."

"Will you allow me to stay, sir?"

"Of course, it seems the most convenient to me, you need a place to live."

"Thank you very much, Lord Hokage." I said as I got up and bowed in reverence.

I headed for the office exit, following the men with masks, when the Hokage called me.

"Oh, and Akat" 

I turned to see him.

"Welcome to Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves".


	2. New life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akat first day in Konohagakure.

I opened the door with the key the Hokage gave me. The small apartment was made up of two rooms, a kitchen, a small room and a bathroom. It was more than enough. I entered one of the rooms and sat on the bed. Then I went to the bathroom, washed my face, and looked in the mirror.

My long dark hair fell on my pale skin, two strands of my fringe were tied. My green eyes stared back at me from the mirror. I looked at the red dots on my forehead, I looked at them with contempt.

I checked the bathroom kit for bandages. Fortunately, there were some. I looked at myself in the mirror again and placed the bandages on my forehead, covering those red points. It was much better.

I felt a stab of pain in my left arm and a slight dizziness, so I lay down for a while in my room, closing my eyes.

Finally everything was over, I hope he doesn't come for me.

Damn Kaguya clan.

Damn Orochimaru.

Suddenly someone knocks on the door. I immediately made a kunai bone sprout from my shoulder. This is the Shikotsumayaku, the Kekkei Genkai of the Kaguya clan. It allows me to modify my bone structure as I please.

I went to the door with the weapon in my hand.. I opened the door with the kunai in front of my chest, there was a young man.

"Hey! Take it easy, girl. It's okay." He tells me with a nervous smile, he is taller than me, his hair is tied up and he has a scar in his face, he was quite handsome by the way. "My name is Iruka Umino, Lord Hokage has sended me to give you this and to inform you that tomorrow you will start your classes at the ninja academy," he said, holding out some papers.

"Thank you so much, Iruka." I said as I received the papers. "I'm so sorry for this". I pointed at him with the bone in my hand.

"No problem. See you tomorrow at the academy." With that said he left and I closed the door.

I glanced at the papers, they were information from the academy. Hours, addresses, rooms, names. Suddenly I hear my stomach roar. I also thought I needed new clothes.I took the keys, money, and left the apartment

As I was going down the hall I crashed into a boy, both falling to the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." The boy said while he held out his hand, he was blond with big blue eyes. He was kind of cute. "I haven't seen you around before, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, are you new?"

"Yes, I'm Akat Kaguya, I just came to the village, my department is that one." I said pointing to my door.

"That's great, I live here too, we are neighbors now!" Naruto said with a big smile. "Since you're new, would you like me to show you the village?"

"I'd love to. Right now I was going to get something to eat, you can join me if you want."

"Sure I will! I'll take you to the best ramen stand in the world. Ichiraku!"

With that said, we headed to the village, Naruto took me to the place he had said earlier, and the ramen was certainly excellent. Then we went to buy me new clothes and other things for the department, while he talked about his dream of becoming Hokage. Naruto was a nice boy, it was fun spending the afternoon with him.  
We arrived at my apartment laden with bags. I counted the money the Hokage had given me, there was still enough. I took out two packets of instant ramen and showed them to Naruto.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I would love to!"

We prepare the ramen and sit at the table. After a while, I asked him:

"Hey Naruto, do you attend to the ninja academy?" He nodded, his mouth full of ramen.

"I'll start going tomorrow, we could go together, if you want of course." I showed him the papers that Iruka had brought.

"Sure. I see that we are not in the same class, it is because you are a year older than me." he said as he handed me the papers. That disappointed me a little.

We finish eating and cleaning the little mess we made. I said good night to Naruto and went to my bed, but not before setting the alarm clock, I was quite nervous about how things would go in the academy tomorrow. Would they accept me?

Despite everything, today it had been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its really slow and maybe boring but I wanted to introduce her properly. Neji appears in the next chapter and their history begins. Thanks for reading ! leave kudos if you want :)


	3. Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akat first day at the academy, she meets a cold gaze.

After taking a shower and eating breakfast, I headed to the academy with Naruto. We talked all the way, well, he talked while I listened to him. When we got to the academy, it was a building with nothing in particular, with lots of children of different ages in the yard. Naruto and I entered the building and climbed the stairs.

"Well here we say goodbye, my class is upstairs" Naruto said. "Yours is that one over there. See you later!"

I said goodbye and focused my attention on the papers in my hand as I made my way to the classroom, but I suddenly I crushed on someone's chest. I looked up and found two deep, liliac, almost white eyes staring coldly at me as they caused a chill to burn down my spine. I examined the owner of those eyes, It's a boy and he's a little taller than me, with pale skin and a defined jaw. His brown hair was very long, so much that it fell all over his back, he looked at me dead in the eye and said:

"Could you move and stop getting in my way?" his voice was low and cold.

I narrowed my eyes as I felt my blood boiling, this boy didn't know with who he was messing with. I took a deep breath and then I released it, I had to control myself, I pulled away without taking my eyes from his and said.

"Sure." He didn't stop looking at me until he passed me and entered the classroom.

I went to the class and sat in a empty place, the boy from before was a few rows of desks higher up, I could feel his eyes fixed on my back. At that moment, Iruka entered the classroom.

"Good morning students," he said. "Let's start with attendance. Rock Lee?"

A boy with black hair and bushy eyebrows raised his hand. Iruka kept reciting names while I got bored in my seat.

"Neji Hyuga?"

The boy with whom I had the little meeting at the entrance raised his hand.

"Akat Kaguya?"

As everyone whispered and looked everywhere strange, I raised my hand. Iruka put the papers down on the desk and spoke again.

"Well, today we will start with the transformation jutsu ..."

...

The class ended and everyone started leaving. Unfortunately, I collided again with the light-eyed boy, who had apparently gone ahead to leave the room. I just turned around and resumed my way out.

"Hey" he said as he took me by my left arm, right where I had the wound. "You don't mean to apologize?"

My wound started to hurt and I grimaced, my blood boiled again and I seriously thought about throwing one of my arm bones to rip his hand, I took a deep breath again and held myself back, I had to put aside those impulses, that was in the past now. As I didn't said anything, he squeezed a little harder, causing some blood to flow from the wound through my sleeve.

"And don't you plan to let me go?" I said, looking at my arm. He looked down at my arm and his big eyes widened, he released me suddenly.  
"I-I'm sorry." he said nervous.

I took advantage of the moment and left, I left him with the words in his mouth, I didn't want to deal with him now. I went to the bathroom and bandaged the wound again, it was nothing serious.

The rest of the day passed normally. I was already outside the building when I heard someone yell at me. When I turned around I saw him again, Neji. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I am sorry about your arm." he said, his voice sounded cold but his face showed conflict. It seems like it took him a lot to come to apologize.

"Don't worry, it wasn't you." I said as I rolled up my sleeve and showed him the bandaged wound. "You see?"

His face relaxed and returned to his usual frown.

"For a moment I thought it was me." He hesitated a moment and without smiling, he held out his hand. "Neji Hyuga"

"Akat Kaguya" I said, holding out his hand.


	4. New team

And so my first year in the village passed. I didn't make many friends, I have never been sociable. A few days had passed since we had become Gennin, so now we only needed to be placed in teams and get assigned a new sensei.  
I looked myself in the mirror and placed the Konoha Hitai-ate in my forehead covering those two annoying red points, then I left the house and went to the academy.

...

"Well" Iruka sensei said "The next team will be made up of four members, due to the number of students graduates: Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Rock Lee, Akat Kaguya."

I opened my eyes wide, surprised that I had been selected in the same team as Neji, I didn't know if I liked the idea or not. Neji had become something very similar to a friend to me, but his character and ways of thinking were so heavy that our personalities often collided with each other, generating conflicts that caused us to stop talking to each other for days. He was extremely arrogant and insolent, believing himself superior to everyone around him. Neji Hyuga was incredibly smart and talented, known to many as "The Genius Hyuga" not to mention the attractiveness of his physique, he had been the best in our class and many girls admired him, even though he didn't seem to mind. Despite everything, his company suited me perfectly most of the time, although I would never admit it in his presence. Many times we took our free time to train together or just talk. The truth is that those pearly eyes caught me with a quite humiliating facility for my ego.

"Do I have something on my face?" Neji's deep, mocking voice brought me out of my thoughts.

Shit, I hadn't realized that all this time I had been staring at him with a dumb smile. I felt the heat run down my cheeks.  
I wanted to answer but another person interrupted me, thank you very much.

"I'm so happy to be on the same team as you guys!" it was Rock Lee, the boy with the bushy eyebrows. "So I can test myself with two of the best in our class and prove everyone that I am a great ninja!" he concluded while clenching his fist, I gave him a slight smile.

"Loser." Neji muttered, although Rock Lee was so deep in thought that he didn't hear him, I glared at him angrly. "What? it's true."

Despite my annoyance I couldn't help but feel that Neji was right, Rock Lee had become the first Gennin in Konoha unable to execute any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, I had no idea how that boy had managed to graduate.  
That's when Tenten, the fourth member of our team, approached. She seemed to be a nice girl, she was skinny and had brown hair with two buns.

"Hi guys," he greeted us, with an extremely infectious smile.

"Alright guys, now you will meet your teacher on the training grounds, good luck." said Iruka sensei and left us.

Then we left the academy and headed to the training grounds. Honestly, I didn't really care much about meeting the new sensei.

"Guys," said Tenten. "Would you like to eat together after all of this? You know, to get to know each other better. We are a team now."

"I'd love to! It sounds like a great idea." Lee exclaimed.

I just nodded and shrugged.

"I pass." said Neji.

"Are you afraid to socialize, Hyuga?" I said as I roll my eyes.

"What? I'm not afraid of... besides, that's none of your business, Kaguya." he said.

"You're an dumbass"

"And you're an idiot"

"Immature."

"Fool."

"Hey guys, calm down, it's not the big deal." Tenten said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, it's just a lunch guys." said Lee.

Both Neji and I glared daggers to them, their eyes opened and they started walking faster than us.

"Those two can be scary." I heard Tenten murmured.

"Akat." said Neji.

"Now what?" I was still a little mad about his attitude.

"The reason I don't want to go with them is because I was going to ask you to train with me this afternoon." he replied and looked away.

I had to admit that my anger was gone when Neji said that. I loved training with him, honestly, any kind of time spent with that pale boy fascinated me.

"Maybe we could train together after lunch. What do you think?"

He frowned and growled, but nodded.

Without realizing, we had already arrived at the training camp, but I didn't see any traces of our new sensei, so we sat on the grass and wait.  
After a few minutes, a ball of smoke exploded before us. When it was gone, the figure of a man in a rather ... strange outfit was in front of us.

"Hello youthfull students" he said with too much enthusiasm. "My name is Gai and from now on I will be your new sensei. May the flame of your youth never go out!" showing a thumb towards us, showing a wide smile.

The new Sensei wore a tight green suit and had huge eyebrows, very similar to Lee's.

"Who is this weirdo?" I whispered to Neji.

"I have no idea."

"So.. how about we talk about our goals?"

Rock Lee got up immediately and started talking about how he wanted to become a great shinobi despite only being able to handle Taijutsu, he got into a small discussion with Neji, who called him failure, Tenten talked about how she wanted to become a great kunoichi like Tsunade, one of the three legendary Sannin, Neji he just didn't want to answer.

"I guess want to I train and improve as a ninja." I said without further ado. I had no desire to open my soul and let my flame of youth spark.

"You are Akat Kaguya, right?" the sensei said. I looked him in the eyes a bit challenging and nodded. Guy sensei looked at me for a few seconds and nodded too.

"Allright." he said as he clapped his hands. "Let's start with a hundred laps around the entire village as a warm-up."

Wait.

One hundred??

Around the whole village??

"What are you three waiting for? Get up!" he said to Neji, Tenten and me. When I realized our sensei and Lee had already moved a few meters away.

"Dammit." I muttered and started running alongside my two remaining mates.

"I think the lunch plan went down to the drain." Tenten said, breathing hard.

The four of us were breathing hard lying on the grass, under a sky that was beginning to darken, we were totally exhausted. The training had been extremely intense, among hundreds of push-ups, sit-ups, and other things.

"That was incredible." Rock Lee said.

"That's the actitude, Lee." Guy sensei said, he was fresh as a lettuce. "I want you here early tomorrow for your first mission, bye bye." and he vanished into a ball of smoke.

Tenten got up. "I think I'll go rest, see you tomorrow!"

"Me too, see you tomorrow, guys." Lee said, and both left. 

We were just Neji and I, lying on the floor looking at the fledgling stars. I was sitting while Neji was still lying down.

"It's a beautifull night." he said in a deep voice.

The truth is that his face seemed to shine in the moonlight, despite the bruises he had from the hard training, he looked the same or even more attractive than before, without that usual hard look of his.

"Beautiful indeed.."

"Are you nervous about tomorrow's mission?"  
"No, we surely will have to catch a cat or clean the Hokage faces."  
Neji giggled.

"Whoa, so the Hyuga genious can laugh." I said mockingly. He just rolled his eyes and I got up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home, I would like to rest."

"I accompany you." he got up and started walking beside me.

On our way to my house we talked about anything, we made fun of how pathetic the next day's mission would be and how tight Guy sensei's pants were.  
When we got to my door, I noticed Neji had blood on his hands. I figured I hadn't noticed before because of the darkness of the night.

"Neji your hand!" I said as I took it to examine it.

"It's nothing, I cut myself during training."

"Come in, I'll clean your wound." Neji entered to my apartment, while looking around.

I told him to come into my room and get comfortable while I scrached for the medicine cabinet. When I found it I went to the room and Neji was sitting on my bed.

"I have never entered your house before." he told me.

"I hadn't realized that." I said with a smile.

"This will hurt a little bit." I said as I ran cotton over the cut. He grimaced.

"Akat." He looked at me while I bandaged his hand. "I've realized that you don't have a single photograph in your house." I finished adjusting the bandage.

"Done, I think you will survive, Hyuga." I looked up and his eyes found me. "That's because I have never took one."

He examined my face and I examined his.

"You have a little cut on your lip."

"Really?" I asked as I automatically brought my fingers to my mouth.

"Yes, don't touch it like that. Uh, you should clean."

I hoped he offered to do it, but he didn't offer.  
"Yeah right".

"You should take a picture one day."

"Do you want to stay for dinner? The specialty of the house is an exquisite instant ramen."

He nodded with a smile and accompanied me to prepare the ramen.

We ate together while chatting and laughing. This Neji was a rare occurrence, so I felt lucky.  
When we finished eating, I walked him to the door. We looked at each other for a few seconds that seemed like hours. Until I decided to speak.

"So.." Neji was looking at me and his face reflected doubt and I think I even got to see a slight shade of pink on his cheeks.

"Thanks for dinner and for this, Akat." He said as he showed me the bandage.

"Thanks to you, Neji."

The pink hue of his cheeks was more visible now. I think he wanted to say something else but he just nodded and left. I closed the door.


	5. Pretty eyes

As I thought, the team Guy's first missions were nothing more than simple tasks as catching cats, cleaning Hokage faces, and helping villagers. But weeks later they started granting us more interesting missions such as escorting people to their villages, the fact of traveling to new lands was very interesting to me.

We were on our way back from a mission, which was to escort a merchant to some inn. We were walking through a forest, already close to reaching Konoha, when I heard strange noises coming from the trees, in the twinkling of an eye we were ambushed.  
Possibly around twenty men armed with swords, possibly thieves, attacked us. One came to me with an old sword, I blocked his attack with a kunai. The man attack me again in the same way, so I had the opportunity to evade it and I kicked him hard in the stomach, the man crashed into a tree, apparently unconscious. I turned to see how my team were, and they were quite busy but they were fine, I was going to help Lee when suddenly someone grabs me by my neck and squeezes me hard, while with his free hand he places the sword on my ribs, It was the same man from before. I remember Guy sensei's voice saying never turn your back on the enemy.

"Dammit." I muttered.

"A strange move and you die." I have whispered in my ear.

"Shit, shit, shit." I thought. "I need to get out of this quickly, but I don't want to get there, I don't want to use it, I haven't used it in a long time."

The enemy increased the force in my neck and the pressure with the sword, I groaned. Finally I made a decision and closed my eyes. I felt his arm against my clavicle.  
The clavicle, a fairly strong bone. I concentrated my chakra, causing my clavicle to deform until it was quite sharp and feeling how it came out of my skin at a high speed, going through the arm of my attacker and he releases me. The man started screaming backwards, while he called me "monster" and "freak". I just punched him in the face, knocking him out.

I turned in time to see one of the assailants hit Neji hard in the face. My blood began to boil, it was time to kill him, from one of my shoulders came two bones in the form of sharp swords. When the assailant raised his sword towards Neji I moved quickly in front of him, crossing the bones over my head and receiving the impact with my bones as a block. The man stared at me in amazement, I kicked him down and stood on top of him wiht one of the bones in his neck.

"No one hits that boy in my presence and stays so calm, buddy." I said while he was looking at me terrified, I had to kill him, I needed it. I lifted the other bone I had available and lowered it directly into his heart.

"Say goodbye!"

Just a few inches from the target a hand took my arm tightly, stopping me.

"It's enough, Akat." Guy sensei stood next to me, he had my arm firmly. Lee and Tenten looked at me worriedly with the rest of the defeated assailants around them, while Neji looked at me amazed from the ground.

"Take a deep breath." my sensei said. So I did, I took three long breaths and then released both bones, Guy sensei released my arm and I got up a little calmer. I held out my hand to Neji.

"I don't need your help." he said angrily and got up without my help as he deactivated his Byakugan.

I took another deep breath to keep my blood from boiling again and I cursed, I took my hand to my left side where I felt pain, my hand was soaked with blood.

"Let me see your wound, Akat." Tenten said.

"Thank you." I replied.

We walked away while the boys tied up the assailants and interrogated them, I dropped down in front of a tree and took off my shirt, which was practically destroyed because the bones had gone through it, while Tenten knelt beside me and took care of it.

"Ready, are you okay? " She said to me, I understood the hidden message in her eyes.

"Yes, I think so."

When we returned with the boys, Neji with his arms crossed said:  
"How is your wound?"

I ignored him and did not reply. We continued on our way to Konoha.

...

The next day we meet at the training ground. The training was ending, so Lee had taken advantage of it and challenged Neji to a Taijutsu duel once again. Guy sensei had ordered me to rest today so my wound would recover. so I sat on the grass next to Tenten.  
I was still furious with Neji for how he had behaved yesterday, and apparently he was with me, since neither of us had talked all day, we just throw hatefull looks at each other.  
I don't understand the reason for his anger, I just simply tried to help him. Or was he scared of me? No, that wasn't. Just to remember how he spoke to me angries me more.

I saw how Lee kicked Neji, while the young prodigy dodged it and punched him throwing Lee far away, poor boy.

"I don't know which one of you two is the most prouder." Tenten said to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked my friend.

"About Neji and you, Akat. Both of you have been looking at each other all day, and neither of you speak a word."

I laughed.

Suddenly Neji hitted Lee again with enough force to send him to our feet.

"Stop fighting Neji, Lee." Tenten said. "You're never going to beat him because, well ... he's a genius." 

"Maybe I'm not a genius but I work hard and never give up!" Lee said still on the ground.

"Don't you understand? You will never be able to defeat me, for the simple fact that you are and always will be a failure." Neji said."I was born with a special ability, unlike you, you are a simple loser. That's your destiny and you cannot change it. "

I was furious with Neji, him and his damn fate bullshit. From the palm of my hand came a sharp bone in the shape of a kunai.

"Hey, pretty eyes." I called for him. When he turned to see me, I threw the weapon at full speed in his direction, it skimmed his face and cut a few hairs and nailed to the tree behind of him. "Remember that you are not the only one with a special ability." I said and left. I felt sick of his actitude.

...

I found myself lying on my bed looking at the ceiling and thinking about what happened today, I regretted throwing a Kunai at Neji, although I never had any intention of hitting him, but the truth is that boy has a natural talent to make me mad.  
The sound of someone knocking on my door brought me out of my thoughts, I was sure it was Naruto looking for something to eat. But when I opened the door, I found myself face to face with a pair of familiar pearly eyes.

"Neji."

"We can talk?"

" This is not a good time." He took me by the hand and led me out of the apartment.

" Hey, you idiot! Let go of me!"

"Not until we talk."

"I already told you I don't want to talk to you."

From one moment to the next, Neji dragged me to the outskirts of Konoha and we entered the forest. With one hand he pushed some branches and with the other dragged me.

"Why are you bringing me here?" I yelled at him. "Are you planning to rape and kill me in the woods, you pervert?" 

"I'm not a pervert!"

Finally Neji stopped and pushed aside a last pile of branches, revealing a very beautiful and crystalline lake, surrounded by different flowers.

"Well... it's not a bad place for a pervert to rape and kill you." I commented.

"I'm not a pervert so stop." I shrugged my shoulders. 

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior on the mission." he said looking into my eyes.

Damn, keeping angry would be easier if I couldn't have to deal with those eyes.

"Why did you behave like that? I was just trying to help you."

"i know you did. 

"I know. It's just ... it bothers me that you beat those guys and I didn't. Besides, I was embarrassed that a girl beat me in battle."

"You are arrogant and a first-class macho, Hyuga. " I said laughing.

"Then we are fine?"

"Sure, I'm not as immature as you are." He give me a smile and to my surprise, he took a step closer and hugged me. We were like that for a few seconds and I looked at him, I realized that our faces were a few centimeters away. I felt myself blush.

"So then if you are able to blush, Kaguya." he said mockingly.

"Shut up Hyuga, and get away from me. Uhm, this lake is amazing, how did you discover it?"

"I used to come to this lake with my father when I was a kid. I haven't been here in a while." I looked at the lake and felt Neji's gaze on me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, ask me." I replied.

"That power... the way your bones left your body. What is it?"

"It is my Kekkei Genkai."

"I didn't know you had one. Why don't you ever use it?" 

"You see Hyuga, it is quite unpleasant to feel how your bones are deformed inside your body, plus it hurts a lot sometimes." I told him, although it was not a lie, it was not the real reason why I did not use it, it was a delicate subject that I did not want to discuss now.

"I think I hadn't thought of that." he said to me, and we were silent for a moment.

"We should go, it's late." I said as we started walking. "Hey Neji, I'm sorry I threw a kunai-shaped bone at you." 

"Don't worry." Just then, I tripped over a rock and closed my eyes waiting for the impact against the ground, but strong arms caught me and surrounded me.

When he realized we were close again he let go of me, but I approached more and brought my lips to his but our mouths didn't move an inch. My first kiss.  
I leaned backwards and looked at him panictly in my eyes, I just kissed Neji. In front of me was an overly blushing Tomato Hyuga. 

"N-neji.. I-"

I was shut down by his lips.


	6. Chunin exams

"I'm just saying he could be a potential enemy." He replied and crossed his arms.

"Don't worry, I would never reveal information to the enemy." Neji rolled his eyes, when I realized Tenten and Lee had gotten ahead of us.

"They left us behind again." I said. "Come on."

...

We were already established inside the room where the exam is carried out, many threatened eyes were nailed to our backs. After a while the nine rookies entered and Naruto exclaimed about how he will defeat us all. I put a hand to my face and giggle a little, suddenly a boy with glasses and collected hair approached them, while everyone crowded around him.

"Do you know that guy?" asked Neji.

"I've never seen him before" I said. "I don't feel good about him."

"Me neither." he replied with a serious tone.

Then the door opened and came a tall and muscular man, his eyes held an unkind look, he was accompanied by other shinobi.

"My name is Ibiki Morino" he said. "And I'll be your first examiner."

...

The four members of the Guy team, (yes, including Neji disparaite his protestes) hugged each other at the door of the academy. We had passed the first stage of the Chunnin exam!  
"Wow, that was complicated." Lee said.

"No, it wasn't." Neji said.

"Says the owner of the Byakugan that allows him to see everything." I replied and he frowned.

"I swear to you, when they read question, I thought I'd quit." Tenten said.

"Tenten!" the three of us shouted at the same time, she laughed nervously.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared in front of us and a pair of arms hugged us all at once with a crushing force.

"My boys!" Guy sensei said with tears in his eyes. "I knew you would pass! You carry the flame of youth!" he finally released us.

"Thanks for always believing in us, Guy sensei!" tears began to flow from Lee's eyes.

"That's the flame of youth Lee! Now, how about if we are going to eat BBQ to celebrate, I invite."

We all nodded, the truth is I was starving.

We got to the restaurant and I sat next to Neji, under the table the sides of our legs brushed. Still, I didn't try to move a centimeter, nor did he. I decided I could go I little bit farter and try my luck, I move my hand above his, under the table of course. I wait for Neji's reaction. He look stoic as ever but didn't say anything. Good.

"Ok, students." Guy sensei said. "I think we should use this time to discuss the strategy you will use tomorrow ..."

Then I felt it.

That chakra.

I could feel it from miles away.

And recognize it immediately.

I jumped up from the table, releasing Neji's hand, who looked at me in surprise, as did the rest of the team.

"What is it Akat?" Guy sensei asked.

"Sorry, I must go, I'm not feeling very well." I lied "Excuse me." and I left the restaurant.

I looked around. Where could he be?

What was he doing here?

I started running all over the village but I didn't see any signs of him anywhere.

"Damn it, where are you?"

I fell exhausted on a bench, I had been searching the entire village all afternoon. Little by little I had stopped feeling his chakra to the point it had completely disappeared.   
Maybe I made a mistake. Maybe I was wrong.  
I decided the best thing to do was to go home, rest and think about what face I'm going to put on to my team would be tomorrow, especially Neji. Tomorrow will be a long day.

When I came to my house I recognized a figure waiting for me at my door.

"You owe me an explanation." Neji said with eyes closed.

"Neji, I'm sorry. I started to feel bad so I left."

"I don't mind you lying to the rest of the team, but me?"

"I'm not lying to you."

Neji approached me, he was very close to me, very. He looked at me straight to my eyes and I got lost in his pretty eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything." I said in a whisper.

"I know, and I'll tell you. I promise, it's just that I'm not ready to talk about it just yet." I said. Neji nodded and pulled away.

"Why did we leave it?" He asked suddenly. "We used to talk all the time."

"I don't know, I wonder the same thing all the time."

Neji gave me a smile and I smiled back.

"Good night, Akat."

"Good night, Neji." he disappear in the hallways.


	7. Forty-Fourth Training Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to tell you if you read the last chapter the "Chunin Exams" now I updated one before that and it's called "Pretty eyes". I don't know what happen. my wifi sucks. Thanks for readng. enjoy!

The next day I arrived at the training camp where the second stage of the exam would take place. I saw my team, Tenten was sitting playing with a kunai, Lee was doing push-ups, and Neji was staring intently at the training ground, the wind slightly fluttered his long brown hair.  
It had been a terrible night, since I had not been able to fall asleep at any time due to what happened in the daylight, also I must add my nerves from the Chunin exams, so I was totally exhausted and have some big dark circles under my eyes.

"Akat! How are you?" Tenten said when she saw me arrive.

"Do you feel any better?" Lee asked. "You look pale, Akat."

I sighed in relief, apparently they believed my story in the restaurant and I guess my appearance helped. Neji still didn't look at me.

"I'm better guys, thanks for asking."

At that moment Anko appeared, a crazy Konoha ninja, who would be in charge of the second stage of the Chunin exam. I had met her some time ago by the Hokage's order, since we both had the curse mark, despite her strange personality I quite liked her. Anko explained the rules of the exam, we were going to stay five days in the forest and our objective was to gather two scrolls, we had to take one from some enemy team. That said, she finished the explanation and ordered us to stop by to get our scroll.

The team gathered in a circle.

"Alright, it's not that complicated." Neji said. "We just have to be very cautious, we must attack using our heads."

"And keeping your eyes open, I don't like those ninja of the sand and the sound." I commented. "They are not ordinary genin." Neji nodded.

I noticed Anko passing by in front of us.   
"Guys, I come back soon."

I said and turned away from them to follow Anko. When I was close to her I took her arm.

"Wow, look what the wind blew in." she said when she saw me. "So your sensei said that you and your team of worms were ready to take the chunin exams." she said mockingly, a sideways smile on her face.

"Anko" I said ignoring her comment. "I need to talk to you."

"Can't you see I'm busy?" she said in an annoyed tone.

"It is important." She looked me up and down and studied me with her eyes.

"Okay, make it quick."

"I have a bad feeling."

"About what?"

I put my hand a few inches below my collarbone. Where my curse mark was.

"Don't be ridiculous" she said again, with a mocking tone and laughing, but when she saw my worried expression her face became serious. She took me by the shoulders and said:  
"Calm down, just focus on the test, I'll be vigilant and if I notice any strange movements I will immediately notify the ANBU unit and Lord Hokage, is that okay with you? " I had no choice but to nod. "Now go back to your team, your little fellow Hyuga hasn't taken his eyes off you since you came to talk to me."  
I turned quickly and found Neji looking at me, when he realized he turned quickly. I approached him and brushed his hand.

"What's going on?" he asked, barely audible.

"Nothing, I was just saying hello to Anko. I haven't seen   
her in a while." I replied. I really don't like lying to Neji, but I wasn't ready to talk about my past, and he wasn't ready to hear it. He turned away from me.

"Guys, I think we should go get our parchment." Tenten said, uncomfortable with the situation.

"Ah? Ah, yes we should go." said.

Finally they gave us our scroll, it was a heaven scroll, and we decided that Tenten would keep it. We waited a few minutes until the doors of the training ground opened and we ran into the forest of Death.

"Okay Neji," said Lee. "Do your thing." Neji closed his eyes for a moment.

"Byakugan!" he yelled activating his dojutsu. "There's a team nearby ... Akat sit down!"

I obeyed and some shuriken brushed my head, Neji threw a kunai in the direction the shuriken came from, causing the attacker to show up by dodging it.

"In that tree!" Neji shouted at me, pointing to a thick tree as he ran towards the subject that had thrown the shuriken, I nodded and headed towards the tree.  
I quickly scaled it and found one of his team mates. While he was busy watching as Neji caught his partner he didn't notice my presence. I took out a kunai-shaped bone and placed it on his neck.

"Very good honey" I whispered in his ear. "Why don't we go down?"

Once down, I took him to where Neji was. Lee and Tenten came with the third member. We sat them back to back and Tenten tied them up. They were ninjas from Kirigakure no Sato, the village Hidden by the mist.

"Hey losers, who has the scroll?" Non of them responded.

"Byakugan!" Neji looked at them for a few seconds, then pointed to the one Lee and Tenten had brought, Lee reached down and took the scroll from them.

"It's a heaven one, like ours." he said.

"That girl," one of them yelled. "She's a freak!"

Neji punched him harder than necessary and said "Shut up stupid."

"We will keep this." I said as I took the scroll from Lee's hands and brandished it before their faces.

Following this, Tenten was in charge of gagging them and we left them there. We jumped from branch to branch through the trees.

"Hey Neji, thanks for what happen back there."

"I'm the only one who can call you a freak."

"You're an Idiot." I said with a little laugh.

"And you're a freak."

We stopped at the top of a large tree.

"Very well, this will be the plan. We must divide to acknowledgment the perimeter in a fast and effective way, and identify possible groups that may have the scroll..."

While he spoke I was sure I had a dumb smile on my face, also I think I wasn't listening to any of what he said.

"We came from the south, I will go west, Akat will go east, and Tenten and Lee will go north, in case someone attacks Tenten for the scroll. Do you understand the plan" We all nodded. " Okay, no matter what happens we will meet again at this point, let's go." Neji launched a kunai to indicate where we would meet and we all parted different ways.

I was jumping from branch to branch, I looked up at the sky and noticed that slowly it will begin to dark. As much as I entered the forest, I could not find any enemy team and I wondered how were the rest of my team. I was worried about Neji, he was also patrolling the area alone, he was an excellent ninja, he could handle himself but I couldn't help but worry.

It was then when a terrible pain took me out of my thoughts, I felt as if they were burning me right where the curse mark was, three centimeters from my clavicle.The pain took me with so much surprise that it made me lose my balance and I fell a branch below where I was, I hit my head. I brought my hand to the impact site and it was bleeding.  
This sudden pain could only mean one thing.

Orochimaru was here.

And he was near.

I put my hand on the curse mark and started moving forward again. I didn't know what Orochimaru's intentions were for coming to the Chunin exams, but it couldn't be a good thing. I had to find him and stop him.  
After a while I stopped on my tracks, some branches below I could see two silhouettes apparently talking.  
The pain of the mark increased considerably and I hid behind a branch. One of the figures was Orochimaru and the other ... Anko? Suddenly I saw how Anko cornered Orochimaru against the tree and nailed a kunai in her hand, in which she held Orochimaru, crossing him as well and immobilizing him.

The Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique.

"Anko, no!" I screamed. I came out of my hiding place and ran towards them.

When I landed I saw him, he was still the same as when I had escaped him a few years ago, with the same diabolic snake eyes, dark hair, and twisted gaze.

"But look who has deigned to appear." Orochimaru said mockingly, still held by Anko. "My dear and traitor disciple."

"Akat, get out of here." Anko said, she didn't look very good.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"That's not the right way to speak to your master." he said and throw a snake out of his mouth, straight to my face.

I had a chance to move but still the snake's fangs sank into my shoulder, making me scream in pain. I quickly pierced it with a bone.  
When I turned my attention to them, Orochimaru faded into mud, it was a clone. 

"You damned!" Anko yelled.

"You really disappoint me Akat." a voice said behind me.

I turned around and found myself facing Orochimaru. "This village has made you weak."

" Where is him? What have you done with him?!" I yelled at him and he smiled.

"Your older brother has been quite ill lately, I have been forced to come and find a new body." He said faking sadness. "It was a shame, your brother was perfect, I have always been attracted to that Kekkei Genkkai of the Kaguya's, and his loyalty to me is invaluable, a difference from her insignificant sister."

"If he's not a use for you anymore, let him leave."

"Your brother. Leaving me? That boy would never leave my side by his own will. I just have to wait for his death and find a good use for his corpse." Having said this, he grabbed me by the neck. "I should kill you right now."

"Go ahead, do it." I challenged him. I felt my body numb due to the snake's venom.

"Don't you dare Orochimaru!" Anko yelled, who is very weak due to her curse mark.

"Killing you would not be worth the effort, you are and always will be weak." and then he threw me away. I felt it fall from the tree.

I felt how I fell from the tree and I heard how Anko shouted my name.

Everything went black.


	8. Just in time

It had been a while since Tenten and Lee had returned to the meeting poin. On my search I had only encountered a group of Konoha rookies, and the mere fact of taking the scroll from a ball of losers as them caused me embarrassment, so I let them go. On the other hand, Tenten and Lee located some other groups from which we could take the scroll, but we decided to wait until tomorrow, since it doesn't seem prudent to me wandering through that dangerous forest in the dark aslo I had a bad feeling.

Akat hadn't returned yet.

"I'll go and find her." I finally said, standing up.

"Wait Neji, we will go with you." Lee said.

"No." I replied immediately. "You remain here, this forest is even more dangerous at night, anyone could ambush us and take the scrolls. Stay here and do not move for any reason, be vigilant and stand guard." They both nodded.

I went jumping from branch to branch to the east, I was really worried since it's not common for Akat to delay, perhaps she had been caught in a trap or had been ambushed, I knew that she was perfectly capable of defending herself, but something about it seemed off to me. Also, she had been behaving very strange lately. My suspicions were confirmed after a while, when I saw a body falling from a very tall tree, I activated my Byakugan.

Akat.

"Shit" I said, and I started running towards her as fast as my legs allowed me, she was already close to hitting the ground when I caught her in my arms.

I lay her on the floor, she looked terrible. She had a bleeding wound on her head and her shoulder was torn and bleeding too, her shirt was a mess, and plus she was burning with fever.

"Akat, Akat wake up." I said as I punched her lightly on the cheeks, my hands began to shake and I felt a growing despair take over my senses.  
Suddenly her hand touched my arm and her green eyes widened.

"Neji..." she said barely audible. "Neji..."

"Tell me." I said approaching her face to hear her better, I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"My left pocket... there is an injection." she said weakly. I searched in her pocket, there was indeed an injection with a yellow liquid, I took it. I felt Akat take my wrist.

"Place it on my leg." she was beginning to pass out again.

I took the injection and focused my attention on her thigh. I raised the injection and nailed it there with force. I took Akat in my arms and cleaned her face. Her shirt was a little open so I could see her collarbones and I saw a strange mark. Slowly her face regained a little bit of color, she opened her eyes and looked at me as she placed her hand on my cheek.

"Are you crying for me, Hyuga?" she said in a whisper with a faint smile, I pulled her closer to me and tightened my hold.

"Never. How are you feeling?" I asked, she hid her face in my chest.

"Better now that you're here." she replied.

I got up with her still in my arms and started walking, it wasn't safe to stay here. In the distance I spotted a cave and headed there. Once inside, I placed Akat on the floor and sat next to her. She tried to sit up but stopped her.

"No. You are too very weak."

"We must go back to Lee and Tenten." I shook my head.

"It's very dangerous, it's dark outside and you are not in a condition to fight, I don't know if I can protect us both. We will spend the night here and tomorrow we will find them." She nodded.

"What happened to you?"  
She gasped at my question.

"I promised you once that I would tell you about me one day. Remember?" I nodded "Okay, I'm going to do it now."

She started talking. She told me how she had come to the village, that she had escaped from a certain Orochimaru, a wicked ninja, who had been her teacher, she told me she had an older brother who was still working for Orochimaru. She told me how her own clan had kept her and her brother caged as children, and how the entire clan had been devastated, how Orochimaru had made them his disciples and placed the curse mark on their bodies. She explained that she had a unforgivable hatred for her clan.

"My clan, the Kaguya clan, was an extremely violent clan, that was brought to an end when they attacked a village and were massacred. Most of its members were thirsty for blood, and when I get angry, I can feel that thirst too, the desire to kill."She said with tears in her eyes. "I am ashamed to be part of that cursed clan, so I avoid using my Kekkei Genkai." She let out a sigh and looked like she was about to cry. "Killed more people than I would like to admit."

I was stunned, I had no idea what Akat had been through.

"The other day at the restaurant, I felt my brother's chakra, that's why I left, so I could find him but I didn't. I imagined that Orochimaru could appear soon, so I prepared an antidote to the poison of his snakes and I keep it in my pocket." 

I looked at Akat and she had started crying, I had never seen her doing it before. I gathered courage and approached her, I sat next to her and hugged her, she hid her face in my chest.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked in her ear. "I would have tried to help you."

"I didn't want you to be afraid of me." she said. 

"Neji.." I looked at her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't hurt me nor your teammates. I have've seen you controling youself, I know you are capable of doing it." I said remembering the mission in which Guy sensei had stopped her. "Akat, I will never be afraid of you." Those green eyes of hers that were full of tears looked at me and I noticed the sadness that they held. Suddenly I felt something inside my stomach, it was tightening and it didn't let me breathe at all.

"Akat, are you feeling better? I asked her.

"Yes, the mark still hurts and I'm a little weak from the poison, but I'll be like that for a few days." She said and then she lay back on the ground with eyes closed. I lay down next to her.

"Neji"

"What?"

"I love you."

I was speechless at her words. The damn pain in my stomach turned out again, and I felt my face burn. I realized since Akat uttered those words I've been holding my breath. I take a deep breath and call for her.

"Akat?" I did not receive an answer. I turned to look at her and I found a sleeping Akat.


	9. Another curse mark

We started jumping from branch to branch when I stopped. Neji was looking at me.

"Get on my back. You are not recovered."

"No need. Just give me a second." I have bowed.

"If we don't hurry we won't make it." I rolled my eyes and climbed onto his back.

"C'mon, Neji horse! Or should I say donkey?"

"Shut up if you don't want me to leave you here." Neji said and I laughed.

After a while we reached the meeting point that we had established the previous day, there Tenten and Rock Lee slept quite close to each other. We wake them up.

"Akat!" Lee yelled with tears in his eyes and then hugged me. "I was so worried about you I thought something had happened to you."

"Why didn't you both come back yestarday?" asked Tenten.

"It was late and we thought it was reckless to move around at night." Neji said. 

"Aha." Tenten replied and gave me a mischievous look, I looked away. 

"Hey, what happened to you?" Lee asked seeing I was a pale and bloody.

"I fell from a tree." lied.

"Those wounds don't seem to -"

"We have to come up with a plan to find the scroll." Neji interrupted, I looked at him gratefully.

After a while, Tenten and I were walking through the forest as part of the plan Neji had devised, while he and Rock Lee had dispersed, although what we least did was look for some other team, I began to think that I should take the exam seriously if you wanted to pass it.

"So you and Neji are finally together?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know what makes you say that, Tenten." I replied.

"Oh please, you're my friend and I've seen how you look at him lately." She said looking at me with a smile. "Also, you spend the night together in the forest, don't tell me nothing happened at all."

"Well, I'm not sure about what's going on between us."

"I always thought of you as a beautiful couple, the two of you complement each other with their arrogance."

"Hey! I'm not arrogant." I said indignantly, Tenten rolled her eyes. 

"Sometimes you're more arrogant than him."

"Tenten!"

When we reached the meeting point we found Neji sitting on the ground with his eyes closed, apparently meditating.

"Hi handsome." I whispered in his ear and he opened his eyes.

"Did you find something?"

"Nothing, just disgusting bugs. What about you?" Neji nodded at Tenten's question.

"There's a team a few meters to the east, as soon as Lee arrives we will ambush them."

"Seems right to me"

I dropped to Neji's side as my body ached a little.

"You're good?" I nodded, but immediately I got up and ran behind a bush, where I threw up.

"Akat!" Neji and Tenten said and then approached me.

"I'm fine." I said stopping them.

"No, you are not." Neji said.

"Calm down Hyuga." I moved my mouth closer to his ear. "Effects of the poison, if I had more antidote this won't happen, maybe I should have brought more." I whispered to him, to prevent Tenten from listening, he remainded stoic.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're pale." Tenten said.

"Yo soy." I said trying to look relaxed.

"Hey, Lee is never this late."

"Yeah, she's right." I added 

"I don't understand what is the point of marking a meeting point if we are never going to meet at it." Neji said annoyed. "Let's go find him." 

We had been looking for Lee for some time now, he wasn't anywhere and I was beginning to worry. Lee had grown very strong in the past year, but still made me nervous that something had happened to him. 

"Stop." Neji said and we obeyed. The mark hurts and I brought my hand to it. We had before us a very worrying scene. Two groups of rookies confront the Sound Village team as Rock Lee lay unconscious on the ground.  
One of the rookies were Naruto's team, who was passed out just like Sasuke Uchiha, while the pink haired girl looked like she had the beating of her life. The other rookie team was unknown to me, they were a blonde girl, a boy with a ponytail and a fat boy. It looks like they were in trouble.

It was then when one of the members of the sound, whose face was almost completely covered by bandages, said.

"It's just a bunch of losers," he said. "Wow, your village must be a second-rate village."

"That's pretty tough talk" Neji screamt by my side. "Then I guess that makes your village third grade." he was angry. "I wonder if any of you inmatures are ready to take the real thing."

"That's Lee's team. I wonder when they get here." said the pink haired girl.

"Lee." said Tenten.

"It looks to me that somebody used our team mate as a punhing bag. Nobody does that and gets away with it!" Neji said and activated his Byuakugan. "No more playing around. girls. Full power!" Tenten and I we got ready while waiting for Neji's order to attack.

"Well are you going to stand there all day or are you going to do something about it?" one of the ninja from the sound said.

"Actually it looks like it may be taken out of my hands." Neji said and I look at him in confusion but I understood when I looked down.

Sasuke Uchiha had risen from the ground and a purple chakra aura was floating around him and he had black marks all over his body.

Curse marks.

When did this kid have been marked? When I saw him in the first stage of the Chunin exams, he seemed perfectly fine. I recalled Orochimaru. So that's why he came.

The Uchiha spoke to his pink-haired team mate, and then he began to approach to the nin of the sound. Shit, I was on alert, things can turn very ugly now. If he gets out of control I would intervene immediately.  
Suddenly I saw how the Uchiha was dislocating the arms of the enemy, I jumped off the branch, I had to stop him. But when I started to head towards him the pink-haired girl hugged him from behind and that seemed to calm him down. The nin of the sound took advantage of the moment to flee. Neji and Tenten landed next to me.

"Go check on Lee." they nodded at me and obeyed me, I reached out and put a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder, the marks had disappeared. 

"You're good?" I asked him. He looked at me confused but he nodded.

"Don't let that power consume you. You are stronger than that, you must rest." Naruto woke up confused. "Are you okay Naruto?" I yelled from where I stood.

"Akat! What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"Hey, do you know what is happening to Sasuke?" said the girl with the pink hair, she still had tears in her eyes. I nodded and Naruto approached us.

"What happened?" the blond asked me.

"Akat" Neji said, Lee was slightly stunned next to him. "We must go."

"Do you have a scroll?" I asked Naruto's team, the girl was ready to attack me, as if I was going to steal their scroll, but Naruto shook his head.

"Ours was destroyed." he replied.

"Tenten. Give me one of the scrolls." She handed it to me. "Have this one, we have two of the same." Naruto took it.

"Thanks Akat!" he said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Thank you." The girl said, smiling at me. The Uchiha looked confused.

...

I woke up the next morning next to Neji. I recall falling asleep a few meters away from him and now I'm beside him... how strange. He looked even more handsome while sleeping, his face looked like a portrait made by some good artist, I leaned down and kissed his cheek, at the level of his jaw.  
I looked around and Tenten was asleep too, Lee was a few yards away doing push- ups.

"I see you already woke up Akat." he said when he saw me but it didn't stop him. "Nothing like a good workout in the morning to keep the flame of youth alive!"

I realized that I was still very close to Neji and I blushed, little by little I moved away.

"How are you feeling Lee?"

"I'm a whole new person!" he yelled now doing squats.

"What is this scandal?" asked a sleepy Tenten.

"It is Lee, he's fanning the flame of youth." I answered.

I looked back at Neji and he was still asleep, it was odd since he is usually the first one to wake up, so I decided to let him rest.

"We should get that scroll today. We have let this get too long and it could be dangerous to wait until the last day."

Lee and Tenten nodded and I felt Neji awake, I saw him rubbing his eyes.

"What did I miss? " he asked.

"We must get the scroll today, Neji!" Lee said.

"Is true." Neji agreed. "Byakugan! There is a team nearby, we must prepare a strategy and attack."

"Well what shall we do?"

"This is what we are going to do..."

...

I took a shaky breath and dropped the blood-filled bone knife in my hand. The ambush had been a success and now we had the scroll of earth. Two of the enemy team members lay unconscious on the ground, the other one I had had to kill him when he was about to nail a kunai to Tenten.

"All right." Lee said, also agitated. "We should go to the tower."

We all nodded and started running.

"Are you alright, Akat?" Neji asked me.

"Yes, I'm just a little bit tired."

"You can go on my back."

"It is not necessary, Neji." He stopped in front of me and leaned his back, I rolled my eyes and got on his back

....

We arrived at the tower a few hours ago. We were waiting in a room with other teams. There were three of the sound that had attacked Naruto's team, some guys from the sand village and one of the groups of rookies from the leaf village, in which they had Neji's cousin, whose name I don't remember, next to her was a handsome brown boy (who didn't knew how to keep his mouth shut) with a cute white puppy and another boy who I barely saw his face. Neji's cousin, seeing the Hyuga turned to look elsewhere.

I got a little worried about not seeing Naruto's team.


	10. The matches begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third stage of the Chuning exams. Thanks for reading, enjoy and comment! ♡♡

The ones who passed the second stage of the exam were all gathered in the tower.

Among the newcomers were the team of the glasses boy that we had seen in the first stage, the team of Naruto and the team that had supported their fight against the nin of the sound, apparently Sasuke Uchiha was fine. I saw the Jonin from different villages, I could distinguish Guy sensei along with Kakashi Hatake, the sensei of Naruto, a renowned Jonin, apparently he was handsome. I spotted Anko and our eyes connected, we both nodded in greeting.  
In front of them were Lord Hokage, who began to give a speech. He told us about the Chunin exams and their true meaning, which was about union and peace between nations. He also informed that the final round would be specifically about hand-to-hand combat, and since many of us had passed the second round, we must go through preliminary round immediately.

This made me a little nervous, I was sure everyone in the room, at least most of them, were strong opponents, and since my encounter with Orochimaru I hadn't managed to fully recover all my strength.

A Jonin appeared in the middle of the room, he seemed to be quite ill due to a constant cough.

The man that appeared before us said he would be the sensor of the third stage. There would be no rules and it would end when one of the fighters died or surrendered, even so, he would have the power to stop the combat and intervene if he considered it necessary, finally he explained that if our sensei intervened before the match ended, we would be disqualified. I quickly looked at Guy sensei and he smiled at me raising his thumb, I hoped for him not intervening in my fight. 

After this, a panel appeared and we all went up to the stands, clearing the area where the fighting would take place. Next to my team was Naruto's team and Kakashi, who detaililed me with his visible eye and returned to the discussion he had with Guy sensei.  
I approached Naruto.

"Hyperactive, sockethead, number one ninja." I said behind him, Naruto turned with a smile and hugged me.

"Akat! When did you get here?" he asked.

"Yesterday. And you?"

"Today, we were the last." he said sadly.

"Don't worry, it's a great job for a bunch of newbies." I said, extending my hand so he could gime five. He did.

"We couldn't have done it without your help." said a voice behind Naruto, it was the girl. I do not remember her name. "I wanted to thank you, my name is Sakura Haruno." she said holding out her hand.

"Akat Kaguya." I replied squeezing her hand. "Hey Uchiha, are you alright?"

"I am." he said. I don't remember if I said it but he is handsome, what a vibe he has. 

The panel lit up and revealed two names, one of them Sasuke's.

Sasuke went down to the fight zone, his opponent was one of the glasses boy's team mates. I looked closely, I thought it would be an interesting fight, and again, I will interfere if Sasuke's curse mark gets out of control. Everything pointed to Sasuske losing but then he perfectly copied one of Rock Lee's movements.

"Thanks to the Sharingan" I thought.

I saw how the curse marks reappeared on Sasuke's body, but he mastered them perfectly, then defeated his opponent with a powerful kick. I was very impressed, while Sakura, Naruto and another blonde girl cheered him from the stands. Kakashi sensei came down next to Sasuke and took him away.

Following this the next match was between a sand boy with purple makeup on his face, Kankuro, against the strange boy with glasses, Kabuto. This encounter did not happen since Kabuto surrendered before starting. Odd.

Minutes later Kakashi returned, but without Sasuke.The next ones were Ino, the blonde girl and Sakura, the most boring fight of all. In the end, each one struck a few blows with the other and both were unconscious at the same time, reason why both lost the encounter.

It was Tenten's turn against the girl from the sand, who carried a fan on her back, I wish my friend luck when she passed me and I watched her fight. Tenten tried very hard, she even used one of her techniques that she was saving for the final stage, but unfortunately, her style of attack was the least suitable to beat his opponent, so she lost the match.

The girl from the sand treated Tenten with disrespect and Lee intervened and I was furious. I pulled out a kunai to throw at her from the stands to at least scare her off, but Guy sensei stopped me.

"That wouldn't be honorable, Akat." he told me as we watched the medical-nins take Tenten away.

"Forgive me sensei." I said, 

Now it was the turn of another leaf boy, the pigtail boy whose name was Shikamaru. Wow, the leaf village produce some handsome shinobi.  
I honestly didn't think he had much of a chance with Kin, the girl from the sound. Shikamaru went down to the arena with annoyance and complaining about his opponent being a woman.  
He beat her incredibly, using a great strategy, he caught her with his shadow possession jutsu and then knocked her out using the wall on her back, leaving us all very impressed.

Naruto's name appeared on the panel as he screamed out of excitement, he would fight with Kiba, the one who brought a puppy with him. I wished Naruto good luck and he looked up at me with his thumb raised. I heard Lee complain behind me because it wasn't his turn yet.

Naruto's fight was quite interesting, at first I thought Kiba would kick his butt, but Naruto recovered over and over, in addition to sporting great handling of his shadow clones. He defeated Kiba using a move similar to Sasuke's.

The panel glowed again, and showed nothing more nor less than the name of Neji Hyuga, who would fight his cousin, Hinata Hyuga.

"Good luck, Neji." he looked at me with a pedantic smile and kept walking.

"Jerk" I mumble.

Both Hyuga met face to face in the arena, Neji's gaze reflected great hatred. Neji began by recommending her to surrender or she would face serious consequences, then he began to speak about the main and branch houses.

I already knew the story, it's a system that protects the secrets of the Byakugan from outsiders. The main house runs the family while the branch house protects it. That's why he had that caged bird seal on his forehead, with that the main family could torture him however they wanted, in order to keep him under control. Hinata was the daughter of the clan head. The most prestigious and honorable clan in Konoha.

Sometimes I hated the Hyuga clan as much as I hated mine.

Just sometimes.

I kept watching the match, and what a psychological torture Neji was giving Hinata, she seemed about to run out of the arena. Until I heard Naruto yell at Hinata to not let him talk to her like that. The girl's face changed, now she looked more determined and brave, as Neji shot Naruto a hateful look. They both got into Hyuga-style attack position and started fighting.

Poor girl, there was no way she had a chance against my Neji.

I had always loved watching Neji fight, especially when he used his lethal Hyuga style, his movements were extremely beautiful and elegant, just like him. There was no living fighter who could match his perfect way of moving. Hinata's movements were similar, but a little more awkward and less stylized.

Behind me I could hear Kakashi sensei and Guy sensei explaining Lee and the others present about the Hyuga clan affair, the family branches and how their fighting style worked.

"The truth is, Neji is quite handsome." Ino said.

"You're right, he is." Sakura commented, in my mind I imagined the most effective way to kill them both.

I continued to observe Neji and after a while, he ended up leaving Hinata on the floor, but the girl left me quite impressed since despite receiving Neji's powerful and dangerous blows, she always got up again.

Anyway, the sensor had already given Neji as the winner when Hinata once again got up, very weak, and told Neji that he was the one who suffered the most from the whole matter of the main branches of his clan.

Bad move, Hinata.

Neji was furious and ran towards her, little Hinata was finished.

Kakashi sensei, Guy sensei, Kurenai sensei and the sensor stopped Neji when he was already a short distance from Hinata.

"Neji." Guy sensei said. "You promised me that you weren't going to let the whole Hyuga Clan main branch issue affect you."

"Why are they intervening?" I heard Neji. " This is non of your business." 

Her sensei ran towards her while I went down to the area and walked towards Neji, when I had him close I took his arm.

"Calm down Neji." I said softly. "You're shaking, try to calm down."

The sensor, Hayate, stepped in to calm the fumes and the panel lit up again showing my name on it, alongside of a certain Misumi dude, Kabuto's last partner.

"Are you sure you can fight? You haven't recovered yet." Neji said, the serious look hasn't left his face.

" Don't worry, this will be quickly." I said with a smile, but I wasn't sure if that was true, Neji nodded and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akat's match next chapter!! (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°) ง


	11. Kaguya

My opponent and I were ready to start. He was bigger than me, I hoped he wasn't stronger than me, I couldn't move freely and quickly, plus I had a problem with my curse mark. Once again I damned Orochimaru.

My encounter started and I jumped back as I threw shurikens at my opponent so I could get some distance from him. I need to finish this quickly. Misumi quickly advanced against me and threw fists at me, I blocked with my forearms, I countered by throwing fists and kicks. Misumi dodged my last kick and gave me two blows to the face I couldn't dodge.

I jumped back and concentrated my chakra on my limbs to gain some speed.

"Dance of clematis!" I screamed and performed it, but my blows were evaded, they were too slow. It was useless, in order to perform any correct Kaguya's clan taijutsu dance I needed a lot of speed and chakra, and I was runing out of it. 

I didn't want to use it, I didn't want to show my Kekkei Genkai in front of all those people. I started to feel exhaustion from wasting chakra in that way.

Neji.

We went back to our places and waited for Akat's fight. I was worried, she was facing an unknown enemy and she couldn't give her maximum due to her fight against Orochimaru. Sure enough, she moved awkwardly.

"Guy." I heard Kakashi sensei behind me. "Is that the girl from the Kaguya clan?"

"That's right, Kakashi." my sensei replied.

"Well, this will be interesting."

"Kaguya clan?" asked the pink haired girl.

"The Kaguya clan wasn't originate from our village, its members are characterized mainly by their insatiable thirst for blood." Kakashi said. "Let's just say they weren't one of the most prized clans among the shinobi world."

"But Akat is very nice, Kakashi sensei. She is my neighbor and a very good friend." Naruto Uzumaki said.

"And she helped us in the previous stage of the exam, even if we were an enemy team." the girl said again. 

"Akat doesn't possess that strange bloodlust that her clan members possessed, that's why Lord Hokage accepted her in our village." Guy sensei said with a smile as he looked at Akat. "She only seems to lose control when she gets really mad, but she knows how to control it, she's a good girl. Only once I was forced to stop her, she had totally lost control of herself but it was because they hurt someone very special to her."

I felt Guy sensei gaze. My cheeks started to burn and I looked away immediately.

"She is the last survivor of her clan. Am I wrong?" said the gray-haired Jounin.

"She has a brother, but nobody is sure that he's still alive."

Akat performed another of her dances, but it was useless, she was unable to move fast enough, and her dances consumed a considerable amount of chakra. 

"I'm surprised she haven't used the Shikotsumayaku yet." I heard Kakashi.

"It is because she hates to use it. Akat hates her clan, she is ashamed to be part of it, so she doesn't show her power to people, to avoid being identified with the Kaguya clan." my sensei paused briefly. "Her Kekkei Genkai is the symbol of her clan, and she hates anything that identifies her with them. Also in some cases it can be quite painful."

"Shikotsumyaku, sensei?" the girl spoke again.

"It's the strange Kekkei Genkai of the Kaguya clan. It allows the user to manipulate their own skeletal structure as their likes." Kakashi said. "A normal human being possesses 206 bones, a member of the Kaguya clan who possesses this Kekkei Gekkei can modify this number as they pleases, they can deform their bones, enlarge or shrink them, and even make them leave their body and use them as a weapon."

"That sounds incredible!" exclaimed an excited Naruto.

Everyone went silent and focused on the fight.

Akat.

I dodged one of his blows again, I had managed to make some clones to beat him, but he easily destroyed them, I was already exhausted and my body began to go numb. 

"Now the final blow." Misumi said smiling. 

Suddenly, his arms stretched out like rubber and wrapped around me like an anaconda trapped it's prey and began to squeeze me with enormous force.

I couldn't breathe as his grip strength increased. I figured that would be the end, I was having a hard time moving effectively and I didn't have much chakra left in me, when suddenly a sound got my attention, the sound of one of my ribs breaking.

I let out a cry of pain.

That made me wake up, I didn't care about the fact that I had a broken rib, I could regenerate it whenever I wanted, but my bones were much harder than those of a normal human, and the fact that this guy broke one of them only meant that sooner or later his jutsu would gain the strength to crush me to death.

Well, I only have one thing left to do, I closed my eyes and let that power flow, I felt the curse mark spread throughout my body, I needed to use all my will to prevent it from consuming me.

"You know Misumi." I said. "You dragged yourself to your own defeat."

"What do you mean?" he asked from behind, I couldn't see his face.

The bones of my rib came out of my torso at high speed going through the arms of my captor, he let out a piercing cry of pain and his arms returned to a normal size as he fell to the ground. I turned to see him, his arms were destroyed, he couldn't possibly use them again. I looked up, everyone looked amazed.

I closed my eyes and when I reopened the marks had disappeared.

"The winner of this match" The sensor said. "is Akat Kaguya."

And everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I know the story is going slow, but I wanted to introduce Akat properly. Her beginnings in the village, her formation as a shinobi, the first steps of her relationship with Neji, and many more problems that will come in the next chapters.  
> Akat's story is divided into two parts, the first one takes place in Naruto and the second in Naruto shippuden.  
> I wrote the first part a while ago, it's already finished and I already started writing the second part.  
> I don't know how this site works, actually I'm not sure if someone is even reading this lmao.  
> If you are.. what do you think of it? I would appreciate your comments!!! Thanks for reading this attempt of a fanfiction!! haha.


	12. Friends

I woke up in a room in the Konoha hospital, my veins were connected to an antidote bag through hoses, I felt much better than before. The door opened and Neji came in, holding a box, he looked at me and smiled slightly.

"You woke up." He gave me the box and sat in the chair next to my bed. "I brought you this. How are you feeling?"

"Thanks Neji, I feel much better." I opened the box and there were two rice balls, I took one and gave the other to Neji. "What happened?"

"Well, you destroy that guy's arms and passed out." He said taking a bite out of his rice ball. "Then they brought you here. They treated your wounds and gave you an antidote to the venom of the snake, the medic said that what you needed was rest, you have been unconscious for two days."

"Oh now I see." I moved in my bed leaving him a space and I extended my arms towards him. Neji sat down in the space next to me.

"You must be careful and smarter in your next encounters." He said staring at me.

"I'm going to try, it's not that I like to be beaten up until I'm unconscious. I didn't mean to worry you." I said smiling. Neji looked at the floor blushing.

"I wasn't worried, don't talk nonsense."

"Sure. What happened to the rest of the encounters?"

"Lee fought Gaara from the desert, but he ended quite injured, he broke his arm and left leg, also his spine is affected."

Shit, I didn't think Lee would lose his encounter, let alone that he would be badly hurt.

"Shino, the insect guy, defeated one of sound, and the Akimichi lost against one of sound that defeated Lee in the forest."

"Wow." I exclaimed. "Hey Neji... don't you think you were a little hard on your cousin Hinata? You almost killed her." Neji became serious and went silent for a moment.

"There's something I haven't told you." he said and started shaking slightly.

He told me the details of his father's death, I knew that Neji's father had died when Neji was a child, but I wasn't sure how. The fact that his father had been murdered to protect his brother, Hinata's father and clan leader when it was him who should have taken responsibility, seemed ruthless, inhuman to me. My hate for the Hyuga clan has just grown considerably. A tear ran down Neji's pale cheek.

"Listen to me, Neji." I said gently. "You cannot let that hatred blind you, you are better than that, I have been able to see it clearly. You are better than that and the entire main family of the Hyuga, just like your father."

I pulled him to a hug, he remained immobile by my touch. After a few minutes, he hugged me and I could swear I heard him stifle a few sobs in my neck. When I felt he was calmer I took his face in my hands and looked into his eyes, which were a little red.

"Neji, look at me."

I joined our lips in a sweet kiss, I moved my lips gently inexperienced. I could feel how surprised and nervous Neji was, but still accompanied the movement of my lips. Suddenly the door opened.

"Hey Neji, I brought these flowers to Ak..." Sakura fell silent when she saw us.

I couldn't tell who was redder in the room; Neji, Sakura, me, or the rose that the pink haired girl brought.

Neji sat up, but his nerves played against him and he lost his balance and fell sitting in the chair next to the bed, he got up quickly.

"I... I have to go." Neji said totally red and leaving the room. "GET OUT OF MY WAY." I heard him scream in the hallway and just after that Ino and Tenten entered the room with confused looks.

"What's wrong with him?" Ino said.

"Ignore him, Neji is almost a woman with her period." Tenten said. 

Sakura and I remained motionless.

"Hey, Billboard brow. What's wrong with you?" Ino said, waving her hand in front of Sakura's eyes, she seemed to react.

"H-hi Ino, Tenten." she said and placed the flower on the nightstand next to my bed. "Look, A-akat woke up already." we both were still a little flushed.

"Wow! You finally woke up." Ino said, looking at me and held out her hand. "My name is Ino Yamanaka, I think we didn't present each other formally."

"A-akat Kaguya." I said shaking her hand. 

"It was time for you to wake up, Akat." Tenten said, and placed a hand on my forehead. "But you look so red. Are you sure you feel good?"

Ino sat down on the chair next to the bed. 

"Well.. I keep saying that Neji is very handsome." The blonde commented, Tenten shot her a murderous look and Sakura smack her on the head.

"Shut up Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled.

"But what did I say?" Ino asked confused.

"Forget about him, Ino. Young Neji Hyuga is totally taken." Tenten said, while looking at me with a smile.

Tenten and her wonderful quality of not knowing when to shut her mouth.

Ino looked at me with wide eyes.

"Is Neji your boyfriend, Akat?" She asked excitedly.

"No, he's not." I answered, my relationship with Neji was not my preferred topic to discuss with some gossiping girls.

"That wasn't what it looked like when I entered here." Sakura said mischievously.

Ino and Tenten looked at her but the pink haired girl didn't go into details, possibly she will as soon as they left the hospital.

"Then you are dating." Ino said.

"Well, I really don't know." I said But what the hell? I just kissed Neji, again, and he reciprocated me. Can I say we're dating? Great, Akat, incredible.

"How much of a good kisser is Neji?" I blushed at that question.

"Mmm, w-well, the truth is..." I started to say but I was interrupted by some screams that leaked into the room.

"Akat! You woke up!" it was Naruto.

And so my day passed. The guys retired after a couple of hours and I took a small nap. And just before dusk, Neji walked through the door and sat in the empty chair. Behind him a medic entered the room. She checked me and told me that I could be able to leave tomorrow and then se left.

"Finally!" I said to Neji. He smiled but quickly returned to his usual frown.

"Akat."

"What is it, Neji?"

"Since we both qualified for the finals we should train together."

"Well.. I don't know. Let me think about it." I said and Neji looked at me serious.

"I'm just kidding with you. I would love to, Neji."

"We start tomorrow, we only have a month to prepare. "


End file.
